


Careful

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [211]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Riding, Season 9 Sam Winchester, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a samcest fic with season 9 Sam and then tween Sam. With little Sam being all shy and reluctant and season 9 Sam being gentile and comforting reassuring him? Thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Sam had Sammy lying on him, both completely naked. Sam’s lips roamed Sammy’s skin, kissing and licking the soft flesh, and he was mesmerized by how tiny he used to be.

“Damn, I was a short kid.” Sam murmured against the pulse of Sammy’s neck.

“Yet I grow up to be so tall and built.”

“Hell yeah, you do Sammy.” Sam murmured. Sam wasn’t sure if this really was legal, but it was himself, and that was the last thought that was in his mind as he worked his hand over Sammy.

Sam’s fingers trailed to Sammy’s hole, and Sammy gasped, looking at Sam with big eyes.

“You…you think I can take you? I…I don’t…I don’t know….”

Sam pulled his hands back to Sammy’s body, and he kissed the flesh.

“I think you can.” Sam murmured, breathing softly on Sammy’s skin. “I’ll go easy on you. But I promise, it’ll feel good.”

“I…I don’t know, Sam…”

“Sammy…I’m you. I can’t lie to myself.” Sam said. “I promise that I’ll be careful. But if you really don’t want to do it, I’ll understand.”

“No…I like the idea. I want you in me. The older version of me fucking myself. That sounds hot in so many ways.” Sammy said, and Sam grinned. Kid had a point. “I’m just nervous.” _  
_

“I’ll take care of you.” Sam murmured. Sammy smiled softly and nodded. “See that bottle of lube?” Sam asked, nodding over to the partly used bottle on his nightstand. “Go get it for me.”

Sammy moved quickly and took it, climbing back on Sam, and handing him the bottle. Sam poured an ample amount on his hand, and warmed up the cold lube, keeping his lips on Sammy, murmuring how it would feel so good, and how he’d be careful.

One of Sam’s fingers found Sammy’s hole and he started to rub and lightly press against it. Sammy gasped again, and Sam ran a soothing hand up and down Sammy’s arm.

“Breath. It’ll be OK. It feels kinda finny and it might burn a little.” Sam said, watching his younger self with concern. “Just wait.”

Sammy nodded, and he started to take slow breaths until Sam could work a finger in and out.

“H-holy… _shit_.” Sammy groaned, giving soft clenches around Sam’s finger.

Sam grinned and started to slowly work Sammy open, watching his face at all times. When Sammy started to fuck himself back on Sam’s fingers, Sam smiled.

“There you go, Sammy.” Sam encouraged. “Told you it’ll be good.”

“It burns…but it’s good.” Sammy murmured.

“I know.” Sam said, wiggling his fingers around until he found the thing he was looking for. Sammy’s prostate.

Sammy cried out, mouth dropping open. “S-Sam. Holy…do that again.”

Sam rubbed gently against Sammy’s prostate, and he listened to Sammy moan.

“Think you’re ready?” Sam asked.

Sammy bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, rocking back on Sam’s fingers.

“How about you lube my cock up?” Sam asked.

Sammy stared at Sam for a few second before grabbing the lube and pouring an ample amount straight on Sam’s cock, rubbing it careful.

“Wrap your hands around my cock, that’s it.” Sam said. “Now start stroking up and down, like this.” Sam started showing Sammy what to do until Sammy got the hand of it. “Fuck, that’s it, Sammy. Perfect.” Sam groaned.

“Yeah?” Sammy asked, and Sam nodded, before his fingers slipped out of Sammy’s ass. Sam grabbed the base of his cock and helped Sammy position himself, and sink down on Sam’s cock. “Oh God. Oh God.” Sammy moaned, until he bottomed out on Sam’s cock.

“You good?” Sam asked.

“Move. Sam, move. I wanna feel you.” Sammy begged, moaning. Sam grinned, and he started thrusting, feeling himself slide in and out of Sammy.

Sammy moaned and started fucking himself on Sam’s cock, Sam’s hands on Sammy’s hips.

“Fuck, Sammy…” Sam groaned, panting. Sammy’s head dropped forward, eyes shut and mouth open in bliss. His hands were pressed against Sam’s chest, and he whined softly, as Sam filled him.

Sam angled so that he was running over Sammy’s prostate, and he listened as Sammy practically screamed in pleasure.

Suddenly Sammy was clenching around Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned, as Sammy came between the two of them.

Sammy’s face looked up at Sam’s, disappointed that he came so soon.

“You’re still young.” Sam murmured. “It’ll happen. Don’t worry, you’ll get better at prolonging your orgasms.” Sam said. “Trust me, kid.”

Sammy nodded as Sam gave a few more thrusts before taking a hand and reaching around to fondle his balls.

Sam let out a strangled moan, and within half a dozen thrusts, he came inside of Sammy, who gave a loud moan.

Afterwards, Sammy was relaxing on Sam’s chest, while Sam’s fingers played around Sammy’s hole, which was dripping come out.

“Maybe next time you can teach me how to blow you.” Sammy murmured.

Sam chuckled softly. “One step at a time, kiddo.”


End file.
